


A Moment Caught in Glass [translation from Chinese]

by dawningli, yuki812



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Gen, IMSORRY, Just A Dream, Translated from Chinese, wrote just before seoul's last match this season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki812/pseuds/yuki812
Summary: "Please don't go." He begged with a voice so gravelly he could as well be poisoned by Widowmaker's venom mine. "Hyong, will you stay? Stay with me?"





	A Moment Caught in Glass [translation from Chinese]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Moment Caught In Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987120) by [dawningli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli). 



> This is a Chinese-to-English translation by the one and only yuki812. You're amazing. I can't thank you enough.

 

"I'm going to miss it." Ryu Je-hong said.

"Miss what, hyong?" Bang Seong-hyun asked. 

Their heroes were sitting on the ledge in Checkpoint: Gibraltar, Je-hong's Zenyatta floating next to Seong-hyun's Genji, his orbs making chime-like sound. 

Two computer screens glowed in the darkness of Seoul Dynasty's training room. Seong-hyun sat low in his chair with his hand tightly gripping his mouse. There's a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. 

He was about to ask what they were doing when Je-hong spoke agiain. 

"We'll be gone tomorrow."

He was not talking about gone forever. Seoul Dynasty’s players were going back to South Korea for the summer, and soon NYXL would do that too. And everybody would be back next season. 

 

Seong-hyun's Genji jumped up on the rock, followed by Zenyatta. He wouldn't have known if Zenyatta was really following behind, except that he still got the harmony orb on him. Even when Seong-Hyu was playing well as Zanyatta now, even when he could be named the best Zanyatta in the league, Je-hong would still play as Zanytta. And Seong-Hyun chose Genji.

For a few seconds, Seong-hyun wondered if it meant something.

Je-hong was not his mentor. 

Or was he?

 

He played under the name _jjojehong_ and teamed up with Je-hong in competitive play. When his Reinhardt activated the ult, Je-hong’s Zarya protected him with a barrier. Their teammates were shouting in team voice chat. “Nyxl No. 1!” Seong-hyun was embarrased while Je-hong giggled in his ears. 

 

Seong-hyun released his mouse and wiped his forehead, only to find his hand even more sweaty. 

“Hyong, we better go to bed.” He said.

“Are we not in bed now?”

 

Definitely meant something. 

 

Seong-hyun sat low in the chair. 

Je-hong was melded along Seong-hyun's body, with his face touching Sehong-hyun's collar bone. His arms were around Seong-hyun, hugging him thightly, as if Seong-hyun had been his personal hug pillow.

"Hyong..."

"Seong-hyu-na."

Je-hong patted him on the back. He could feel the vibration through his sternum. 

If this was a dream, he knew these two hugs were from different post-match handshake lines. Seong-hyun was a little surprised at himself. His subconscious could tell the differences between Je-hong's hugs. 

Then Je-hong fell silent. He wouldn't answer any of Seong-hyun's calls. Seong-hyun tried everything, from the formal Ryu Je-hong ssi to the diminutive Je-hong-a. But his subconscious refused to conjure up something that had never happened.

Seong-hyun could do nothing but place his hand on Je-hong's shoulder, just like he had done the last time they hugged after a match. 

The Je-hong from his subconscious released him, gazing him directly in the eyes. He could see joy and pride in the other man's eyes. 

Now his subconscious was willing to give him something unreal, he thought bitterly. Well...

"Please don't go." He begged with a voice so gravelly he could as well be poisined by Widowmaker's venom mine. "Hyong, will you stay? Stay with me?"

But Je-hong just stepped away and patted him on the shoulder. Seong-hyun's body followed the insubstantial weight, only to fell ungracefully on his keyboard. 

"It's your turn to shine now." 

That's what he heard at last.

 

 Seong-hyun looked up. He was alone in Excelsior's dark training room. The screen in front of him the only light source in the room. He touched his face, finding pillow marks from his mouse pad. 

The Gibraltar sky was still clear on his screen. Zanyatta was meditating alone. The orbs gentally pinging. 

He shut down the computer and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind himself. 

 

He walked by Dynasty's training room. Light filtered out the slighty-opened door, falling beside Seong-hyun's feet. 

He looked down at his feet, hands coming up for the light only to let it slide across his hand. 

He straightened up and walked away. 

 

 

 

end

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm deeply sorry about Dynasty's situation. Hope they'll get better next season, and maybe we'll see Je-hong play as his best again. I sincerely miss him. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
